The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Loading bullets in gun magazines can be time consuming and difficult. Bullets need to be manually inserted one-by-one in a magazine with both a downward and an inward force. The forces needed to insert the last few bullets can be excessive, since magazines have internal springs that become fully compressed with the last few bullets. Loading a full magazine is difficult for anyone and impossible for some people.